When roses are black
by Illuminairi
Summary: Beryl has cast a spell so that everybody on the Moon is asleep. The princess Serenity has disappeared and the Senshi are the only ones who are awake. With the addition of another Senshi called Sailor Moon the Senshi are searching the library for a way to
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters from Sailor Moon.

Summary: Beryl has cast a spell so that everybody on the Moon is asleep. The princess Serenity has disappeared and the Senshi are the only ones who are awake. With the addition of another Senshi called Sailor Moon the Senshi are searching the library for a way to wake everybody up. Meanwhile on the other planets, Beryl has conquered all the planets except Earth and is fighting against Prince Endymion and his guard.

**Chapter 1: How it all started**

On the Moon

Beryl laughed. Her cruel laughter echoing around her. The horrified Senshi collapsed to the ground in death slumber.

The Princess, before closing her eyes had one more wish. _My friends! At least let my friends be spared!_ Her eyes closed and the crystal glowed brightly before melting inside the Princess. Everyone else on the Moon were currently slumped over, stopped at whatever they were doing.

Beryl turned to walk into her transport and was stopped by a Youma. It formed a mouth and spoke, its voice hissing.

"Your Majesty, would you like us to kill them all?"

Beryl smirked, one of her slender eyebrows raised.

"Just leave them. It's a waste of time to kill them. Let us go and destroy the other planets."

"Yes your majesty."

She entered her transport. She and her army of Youma flew off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Endymion and his guard**

On Earth

Endymion grimaced as he fought. He muttered a spell killing a nearby Youma and slashed another. Each movement he and his generals did was only done if necessary. He and his generals knew the situation they were in. All the other planets were under Beryl's control. They had no allies and already half of Earth was conquered of in battle. His troops were exhausted and wouldn't last long.

He and his generals were in worse condition than their troops. They hadn't eaten and food for three days now and their thirst was almost unbearable now. The Youma just kept coming. They wouldn't last much longer. Jadeite was bleeding from numerous cuts. Nephrite was pale and voice cracking from calling to the stars. Malachite was wounded heavily but kept fighting, never losing his calm. Zoicite fought, keeping the generals backs clear.

Suddenly Beryl appeared. Her sickly white skin contrasted greatly with her red hair and dark eyes. Her hair curled around her shoulders, the same color as the blood all around her. She was carried on a chair right now and she smiled down at them. Jadeite growled and lunged at her only to be fended off by a Youma. Jadeite slew it deftly but kept back. Beryl laughed.

"I have a deal Endymion." Beryl purred," If you marry me I will spare your life and give your people and generals quick deaths."

Endymion growled menacingly.

"Never. I will never marry you and I will never allow you to kill my people or my generals."

Beryl smirked.

"I knew you would say that my dear. It will give me much pleasure to give your friends a slow and painful deaths."

She was carried away and the Youma continued their attack. The generals fought on grimly. Zoicite suddenly saw the Youma archer.

"Endymion! Watch out!"

Endymion turned halfway and was struck by the long black arrow in the shoulder. He cried out and dazedly crumpled to the ground. The cry of his generals echoed around.

"Endymion!"

Zoicite scrambled to his side and examined the wound. It was deep and black magic came from it. He cursed. Endymion would need peace and quiet soon, which wouldn't come staying here. Strategies coursed through his brain but none would help him now.

Something blunt struck his head. Dazed he fell onto his side. A Youma was bringing down a sword. Zoicite closed his eyes but nothing happened. He opened his eyes to see Jadeite fending the Youma off. He staggered up and tried to help Jadeite but fell. His body wouldn't move anymore. He closed his eyes.

Jadeite didn't have any energy to curse. He simply tried to destroy the Youma. It was a skilled Sword Youma and it had an advantage over him. Jadeite could feel his movements getting more and more sluggish. When the Youma stabbed him in his side he wasn't surprised. It went right through him and the pain blinded him. The Youma pulled out the sword leaving Jadeite to fall to the ground, his blood pooled around him. The Youma smiled evilly at him and left him there. There was no mercy cut. He would be left there to bleed to death. He dimly heard Malachite cursing. _That's funny. He's never cursed before…_

Malachite cursed. He defended his fallen comrades. He cursed more because he could not afford to rush to Jadeite's side rashly and check if he was okay but wished he could do that.

"Nephrite! Transport us!"

Nephrite called the power of the stars down on a group of Youma but only managed to destroy only a few. He sighed.

"I can't. There is no place to teleport and I might not have enough energy to carry us all through."

Malachite gritted his teeth. He never risked his comrades' lives but it was the only way.

"Just do it. Teleport to a safe place. I'll defend you. It is the only thing left we can do."

Nephrite nodded slightly and Malachite defended him while Nephrite concentrated. Beryl spotted them.

"Stop him!" she shrieked.

Nephrite didn't hear her. _A safe place. A safe place._ He chanted in his head. A green glow enveloped the generals and Endymion and they all disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A dead planet**

Ami read through the herb book. Sighing when she finished she placed it carefully back on its proper place on the shelf and plopped on one of the library's soft chairs. Laying her head back she massaged her temple. It was an interesting book, but there were no herbs that could awaken the people of the Moon.

Lita entered the room quietly.

"Find anything?"

Ami sat up and shook her head.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Lita shook her head.

"It's not your fault. Come to the kitchen. Let's eat breakfast."

Ami stood up and they walked to the kitchen. They walked in silence; there was always silence ever since that day three years ago.

Flashback

_They all woke up to cold silence. Rei spoke first._

"_Where is Serenity? What happened?"_

_They looked around but Serenity was nowhere to found._

"_Serenity! … Usagi!" Mina called out using her real name and then nickname. Then whispered," Stop playing. It's not funny anymore… Where are you?"_

_Ami laid a comforting hand on her shoulder._

"_Mina… She's gone."_

_Lita remained silent and rescued a boy from drowning in a bowl of batter. They left the kitchen and found everyone to be sleeping. They tried waking them but they slept on._

"_Beryl must have done this…But I do not understand why we don't sleep and why Serenity is gone…" Ami pondered aloud._

_Rei came out from the temple where the Great Fire was located._

"_She is alive. But I don't know where she is." She informed the others._

"_We can't help her right now by ourselves so lets find a way to wake everybody."_

Ami and Lita arrived at the kitchen to find Mina already eating. Lita grinned.

"Mina. You left some food for poor Ami after all."

"Hey!" Mina pouted with her mouth full.

Ami smiled and ate her breakfast quickly and daintily. Rei came in still in her temple robes, her face in thought.

"Rei, you look strange. What's the matter?"

Rei buttered a roll and ate it.

"I saw strange men in the Great Fire today."

Lita, Ami, and Mina stared at her.

"Huh?"

Rei didn't answer. Her thoughts were on two men the Great Fire had especially seared into her head. _One in black and gold clothe with a cape. The other with blond hair that fell over his haunting green eyes. There were three other men too._

Ami went outside to the still fountain. Even the water in the fountain was sleeping, almost still. She smiled softly as she played with the water. Creating a frozen path across the surface of the water. She wasn't the Mercury Princess for nothing.

Rei meditated and looked into the Great Fire but no more visions were given. She sighed inwardly. All would happen in time.

Mina lay on her bed looking through books. She was not the study maniac like Ami but she would try her best to wake up everyone. Tears dropped to the bed cover. _I'll wake every one up and find you Serenity! Usagi…_

Lita climbed the tree and stared up at the clear sky. Placing her ear to the tree she heard no sound. Even the tree slumbered. _I live… on a dead planet._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Men from Earth**

Malachite staggered over to Endymion. Endymion's shallow breathing worried him. He looked around. He was on the edge of the forest. Nephrite, Jadeite, and Zoicite were probably in the area. He lay down on the ground relishing in the fact that he was in such a beautiful place and green grass underneath him. His eyes opened in the morning when a portal open and the sword Youma from before that had attacked Jadeite stepped out. It grinned upon spotting Malachite and summoned a green orb and spoke into it.

"Your Majesty, I have found them. They are dead."

Beryl's face appeared in the orb.

"Good job. Report back later."

The orb disappeared and the Youma turned toward Malachite. Malachite staggered up and lifted his sword into fighting stance; protecting Endymion with a shield knowing how disadvantaged he was. He was in a weakened state with several wounds that hadn't been bound yet and his shield could probably be hit a few times before it killed him.

The Youma seemed to want to play for instead of targeting the barrier at once for a quick kill they engaged. Their swords clashed and sparks flew several times. Malachite's arm burned and each time they clashed blood was splattered everywhere mixing with the morning dew. His leg was already numb.

Mina was walking when she heard metal sounds. Her eyes widened and she crept silently toward the sounds. When she peeked over some bushes she was shocked to find a man fighting a Youma. A man lay nearby, a black arrow protruding from his shoulder. A thin barrier surrounded the fallen man. She watched the fighting man entranced. The Youma was obviously a skilled sword Youma and the silver-haired man was equally skilled however the man seemed to be weakened somewhat.

Remembering herself she whispered the words she hadn't said in a long time.

"Venus power make-up!"

Whispering into her Senshi communicator now transformed she continued to watch the man battle.

"This is Venus, it looks like we have our first mission in a long time."

Rei blinked. Was she imagining or was her Senshi communicator beeping! She scrambled to her feet and watched the screen flicker and Mina's excited face appear.

"This is Mina, it looks like we have our first mission in a long time."

Her face flickered off. Rei stared for a moment and then raced to Mina's location.

"Mars power make-up!"

Lita sat up suddenly, startled by a beeping sound and fell out of the tree.

"Ouch…"

A voice sounded suddenly sounding suspiciously like Mina's.

"This is Mina, it looks like we have our first mission in a long time."

Lita glanced at her communicator quick enough to catch Mina's face flicker out. She gaped at it for a minute and then ran off.

"Jupiter power make-up!"

Ami frowned. Something was wrong with her communicator. She looked at it and Mina's face came on. Her face was flushed with excitement.

"This is Mina, it looks like we have our first mission in a long time."

Ami immediately ran. Her feet carrying her like swift water.

"Mercury power make-up!"

Rei, Lita, Ami, and Mina now transformed into Jupiter, Mars, Mercury, and Venus were now crouched behind the bushes watching the man fight the sword Youma. Mercury was already busily typing on her computer.

"We should help him."

"But he is an outsider and they are from Earth! That is where Beryl came from! People from Earth fight each other too."

"He needs help though! Can't you see that his friend is injured and he is injured as well? Besides, he is fighting a Youma so he probably isn't on Beryl's side."

Mars stared. _Those men… I saw them in the Great Fire!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Sailor Moon**

Malachite's arm throbbed now and he was panting. The Youma knew he was tiring. The Youma deftly disarmed him, catching his sword. The Youma kicked Malachite and he went flying into a tree and fell to the ground. He coughed. Blood dripped from his mouth. He tried to lift himself but his arms couldn't support his body. The Youma kicked his shoulder, breaking it and flipping Malachite on his back. He cried out.

Venus felt as if her heart was being squeezed. That man needed help!

"Mars? Jupiter? Please? He needs help!"

Mars and Jupiter looked at each other. Would it be wise to help the man? He was obviously from Earth. The Youma's voice drew their gaze back to the battle.

"Pitiful human. I'll enjoy watching you die slowly. Then I will kill your precious prince that has been causing Beryl so much trouble."

The Youma proceeded to push its leg onto the man's chest increasing the pressure slowly. The man's body struggled weakly as breath was forced out from it.

Malachite couldn't breathe. The pressure increased again and he felt a rib break. He couldn't draw breath to gasp in pain. His sight was leaving him.

"No… Endy… Mion…"

The Senshi almost gasped. The man fallen by arrow was Prince Endymion of Earth? Mercury's eyes narrowed. So the earthlings had finally found out that Beryl was a threat and were rebelling? It was too late for them. They should have helped the Moon before this happened. Before anyone could stop her, Venus jumped out of the bushes.

"Venus love-me chain!"

The hearts streamed from her and bound the Youma. It snapped them easily and turned toward Venus. Venus gulped. Then a voice shouted from seemingly nowhere.

"Moon tiara!"

A silver disk sliced through the air and the Youma returning to thin air. The Youma turned into a pile of dust. Venus ran to the man who had fought so courageously. The rest of the Senshi were now out of the bushes and Mercury still typing on her mini-computer.

"According to my heat sensors there should be three more out there."

Mars dashed off to the left side of the forest. Jupiter ran into the right side. Mercury went straight ahead. Venus was left with the two fallen men. Venus knelt beside the silver-haired man.

Malachite was suddenly able to breathe but when he took a breath his chest exploded in pain. He breathed shallowly. Blood bubbled up in his mouth and he choked on it but couldn't move so his airway was blocked once again by thick liquid. Something gently lifted his head and tilted it sideways letting the blood drip out the corner of his mouth. He opened his eyes slowly. Blonde hair cascaded down from the person. His vision cleared a little more. A woman. He attempted to speak.

"En… dy… mi… on…"

The woman's voice was soothing.

"You need to put the shield down so Sailor Moon can help him without hurting you more."

He closed his eyes and descended into darkness. _Good. She would make sure that Endymion was all right._

Another person swung down from a tree. She was dressed as a Senshi but a mask hid most of her face and her blonde hair was in two buns, Moon style.

"I am Sailor Moon. Please tell him to release his shield."

Venus nodded. The man's eyes opened and his mouth moved slightly.

"En… dy… mi… on…"

"You need to put the shield down so Sailor Moon can help him without hurting you more."

The man closed his eyes. He passed out. The shield flickered out. Sailor Moon knelt putting her ear to the barely moving chest of the other man who was called Endymion. She murmured something and a white glow surrounded Endymion. After a while the glow disappeared and Sailor Moon stood up.

"Good-bye Venus. We will meet again."

She twisted to leave.

"Wait!"

She turned her head slightly. Venus stuttered a little.

"Who are you? Why didn't we see you before?"

"I am Sailor Moon and we will see each other again. I search for the Princess Serenity."

She left, her hair streaming behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Jupiter jump and Mars melt-down 

Jupiter no longer ran and instead enjoyed the beauty of the forest around her. The sleeping trees and she petted a bird, asleep in its nest. She suddenly tripped over something. Picking herself up and dusting her fuku off she examined what she had stumbled upon and stepped back in shock.

A man with chestnut brown hair lay on the ground. Jupiter rolled the man on his back carefully. She gasped at what was in front of her. The man was obviously in a starved state and his skin had a sickly grayish hue. His clothes fit loosely on him and his lips were cracked.

She found his pulse on his bony wrist. It was steady and strong but the man was in a bad condition. She slipped him on her back and jumped into a tree branch expertly and jumped all the way to the palace infirmary. Once Ami came back she would not how to treat this man.

Mars glimpsed a bright gleam of light. She headed toward it and as she grew closer she made out a body with a sword at its side. Arriving at the body she found it a blonde man with numerous cuts everywhere. He was very skinny to the point of maybe starvation and his lips were chaffed. But what caught her attention was the wound in his side. It was a stab wound that had gone right through. The blood had spread in a wide radius from the wound and as she examined it closely it was still spreading. She placed a hand gently on it.

She jerked her hand back as the blonde groaned weakly, his eyes fluttering but didn't manage to open. The haunting green eyes flashed at her.

"Mercy… stroke…"

The blonde's hand searched for the blade grip, found it, and pushed it toward her. Mars understood in a flash. She took the sword and it gleamed brightly in her hand. The man rolled his head slightly sideways giving her a clear shot at his neck. Her hands trembled. She couldn't kill this man. He was pleading for mercy from pain and she couldn't deliver it to him. The sword dropped to the ground.

A wave of confidence surged over Mars from nowhere. She would make sure this man lived. She sniffed the hand that now had the man's blood on it. It wasn't infected or poisoned. There was no way she could move him without causing him even more pain. She controlled her breathing and concentrated her meditate state coming almost at once and a red aura appeared around the blonde and her. Mars teleported them to the infirmary.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Mercury Mess 

Mercury followed the heat sensors on her mini-computer. It told her that the earthling should be on the other side of the tree in front of her. She turned around the corner of the tree and gasped. Kneeling immediately her medical instincts took over.

She felt the man's pulse to find a steady but weak flutter. She examined him for wounds. She found a terrible state of starvation and lack of fluid. A severe concussion caused by a blunt object showed by the swollen bloody area on the back of the man's head. She cradled his head with one arm and used her free hand to push back the man's hair gently in order to inspect the wound.

The blood clotted but it was slightly yellow and the concussion area was swollen and warm to touch. It was definitely infected. She placed a hand on the man's forehead and found it was hot. His face shifted underneath her hand and his eyes opened. _Such pretty blue eyes… _His lips barely moved and no sound came out. Mercury got out her canteen of water she always carried with her and held it to his lips propping his head up. He swallowed a little but couldn't manage another. His lips moved again this time emitting a slurred whisper.

" M' I ded?"()

Mercury couldn't tell if the man was conscious or delirious. She spoke cautiously.

"No, you are alive."

He sighed closing his eyes.

"T'en why'm'I ssein 'n anjul…" ()

Mercury was unsure of what to say and stuttered.

"I-I beg your p-pardon?"

The corners of his mouth lifted a little.

"Ah bloo 'aired 'anjel… Tha' Youma must'v reely hit meh 'ard… " He murmured. ()

Mercury bit her lip. _So a Youma had hit this man… He couldn't logically be on Beryl's side then. Could he be one of the earthlings that were at war with Beryl currently?_ The man's slurred speech broke her thoughts.

" 'urts'too muj'to be ded… Mebee 'm delereus…" ()

Mercury giggled at that thought. _A delirious man thinks he might be delirious… If he really is in delirium he must be a very intelligent person._ Coughing slightly to push the thought away she concentrated on the task in front of her. How was she going to get this man to the infirmary? She wasn't the strongest of the Senshi physically and she wasn't sure if this man could or should stand up. She tried lifting the man. He was very light due to starvation but she still could not carry him. She spoke hesitantly.

"Uh… sir? I need you to stand."

The man opened his eyes and his head rolled to look at her.

"Neeeed 'elp gettin' up." ()

Mercury nodded affirmative and supporting his shoulder she hauled him up to standing. He swayed unsteadily but she caught him. With him leaning against her they managed to walk slowly for a while but when they neared the stables he collapsed. His face was flushed.

"Sir! Only a little farther!"

He remained still. She was stuck. The Senshi were probably waiting for her, mostly likely transformed back too. She transformed back into herself. Ami whistled but nothing happened. She sighed. The horses were sleeping too. She decided she would have to be desperate and drag/carry the man to the infirmary. Painstakingly she finally made it to the infirmary. Lugging the man onto a bed she wiped sweat off her face and got to work now that all medicines and medical items were in reach.

She took his temperature to find that the man had a very high fever. Rubbing alcohol would reduce the temperature but would also cause a drying effect so she would have to use water. Ami wet a towel with cold water, wrung excess water out, and placed it on the man's forehead. What worried her was that the man was already weakened by starvation it seemed so the fever could be deadly if he wasn't treated properly.

Looking around, she decided that it would be best if give him nutrition with liquid if he swallowed. She found a bottle and tried to get him to drink. He attempted to swallow some but instead retched. Ami leapt up to get a bowl only to find that he wasn't throwing up anything. He must've not eaten anything for at least two days because the stomach takes a long time to digest.

After trying several different things she found he was rejecting all substance except about two gulps of water. Sitting back she groaned in frustration. She was in a mess.

() "Am I dead?"

() "Then why am I seeing an angel?"

() "A blue haired angel… That Youma must've really hit me hard…"

() "Hurts too much to be dead… Maybe I'm delirious..."

() "Need help getting up."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Statistics… not good.**

After changing the towel on the man's head a third time a red glow appeared and Mars was kneeling next to a blonde man on the floor of the infirmary.

"Mars!"

Mars transformed and turned around.

"Ami, this guy here needs blood real fast."

Ami came over and looked the blonde man over. Taking his pulse, examining the wound and breathing she and Rei lifted the man on a bed. He moaned faintly. Ami took a small blood sample and tested it while Rei cleaned and bandaged the wound and several of the cuts. Coming back Ami spoke rapidly.

"He has type O blood. I must check if the blood supplies in the refrigerator will work. However, if they do not work because of the spell we might have to use your blood, Rei, because you are the only one with O blood. It seems that the earthlings have gone through a famine of some sort to be underfed and lacking water. They might've been forced to hide in a desert in that case…"

Ami went out again leaving a confused Rei behind. When she returned she held some bags of blood and tubing with needles. She hooked the bag on a hanging stand next to the bed and stuck the needle connected to the tubing into the blonde's vein. Taping it onto his upturned arm she connected the tube to the blood bag and watched it drip. Sitting back satisfied with her work she eyed the sword Rei was holding.

"Rei… Does that sword belong to this man?"

Rei, dazed from watching Ami work so fast shook herself and nodded.

"Yeah it belongs to the earthling. I better put it in the armory huh?"

She walked out of the infirmary. Almost as soon as she left Jupiter came in the other entrance of the infirmary with another man. Jupiter laid him on a cot and transformed back into her normal form.

"Ami, can you?"

Ami came over obediently and inspected the newcomer quickly. No serious wounds but he was starved and thinner than the other two men that had come in and had signs of hard fatigue. In answer to Lita's questioning face Ami spoke.

"He is not bleeding, but needs food, water, and rest."

Lita nodded and drew a blanket over the sleeping man and smiled.

"I'll go cook for all of us then. Any suggestions to what the… others should have?"

Ami thought for a moment.

"That filling broth of yours would do well. I'm not sure any of them could eat too much solid food. They'll have to start out with liquids. If you could, please keep it thin and not rich, their stomachs might not be able to digest after not eating for a long time."

Lita walked out of the infirmary muttering to herself the directions she was given. Ami made sure each of her patients were heading on their way to recovery before sitting down to sort out her thoughts.

_These earthlings that Mina had found… They must be fighting Beryl now. After a few years, they realize how right we were. Beryl must be stopped at all cost. Now, it's a bit too late. Unless we find a way to wake everyone up, there is no way we will be able to do anything. _

A noise startled her to her feet. She looked to the one with the concussion. He thrashed again this time speaking incoherently. She hurried over to calm him down. He kept on muttering and tried to get up. A while later Ami sat exhausted in her chair as the man slept again. His fever was rising. A sudden thought interrupted.

_Where was Mina?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Mina's plight**

Venus stumbled along with the two men slung on her shoulders. She grumbled to herself as she headed along the halls.

"Where is everyone when you need them? Why do I have to get stuck with two guys? Why-"

She stopped her mumblings when she realized the silver-haired man was struggling to say something.

"Let… down… walk…"

He couldn't speak anymore and was struggling to breathe. Venus guiltily started walking faster babbling to the man as she went.

"No! Don't worry about it! I was just complaining as usual! I can carry you two just fine! In fact if I needed to I could carry a boulder! You two are much lighter compared to a boulder! Heh heh heh…"

The man didn't reply, his breath coming shallower and shallower. Suddenly it stopped all together. Venus panicked and dashed down the hallway and straight to the infirmary yelling.

"Hang in there! Breathe you idiot! I was almost there!"

Ami sat up from her chair. Did she just hear? Venus came bursting in with two men.

"Ami! Quick! This guy needs those air thingamabobbers! The one with black hair is fine! Hurry up! He's not breathing!"

Ami stood there with her mouth gaping and then helped Venus lug the silver-haired man onto the bed with life-support equipment around it. Ami placed the instrument over the man's nose and mouth and watched to make sure he breathed. Venus slumped to the ground and wiped her forehead.

"Phew! Those two are pretty light until you have to go up that hill. That black hair guy, Endymion? Endymion is fine. This person named Sailor Moon came and healed him. She looked just like us. Could she be a Senshi too? She claimed she was looking for Usa- I mean Serenity."

She transformed lifted Endymion onto a bed. Ami busily attended to the silver-haired man and Mina watched, hissing pityingly.

"Oh… That **has** to hurt."

Ami nodded.

"Most painful injuries. He's barely hanging in there. That Youma managed to break every rib and his shoulder. He's starved and has lack of fluid just like all the others. There is a gash in his left arm and right leg. It is hard to imagine he lasted so long on these conditions."

Mina examined her surroundings.

"I wonder who these guys are and what they are doing with Endymion… prince of Earth. What about Sailor Moon…"

Ami shrugged.

"They could be escorts or ambassadors. As for Sailor Moon… I can not do anything unless I see her, but that silver disk… What was it? I should research it… Mina? Could you watch over them for a while? I would like to go to the library and see if there is anything about such a weapon…"

Ami went off thinking of possible books and weapons. Mina shook her head knowingly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Endymion awakens**

Mina yawned and kneaded her head in frustration.

"Ugh! This machine is soooo annoying!"

The machine, still beeping out the man's heartbeat preceded its din with no acknowledgement to Mina. She groaned but when the beeping became a little faster and louder and the silver-haired man shifted a little she bolted upright watching intently. He settled down again, his breathing fogging the air mask. The machine returned to its monotone. Mina, bored, sighed and continued to watch the man sleep.

When Ami returned reluctantly from her precious books she found a sleeping Mina with the man's arm in her hair. She giggled and turned to check on the other patients.

The prince Endymion slept. His arrow wound from before was no longer present and other than being starved he was fine. His skin color was normal, so he would probably be the first to wake.

The chestnut haired man was in a similar state except his skin color was on the gray side, most likely fatigue. He just needed more rest and care.

The blonde was deathly pale still and barely breathed, but he was better and the blood dripped into him slowly returning his life at the same rate.

A low moan sent Ami hurrying to the last man's side. His lips were cracked so Ami wet them carefully with water. His fever was no better or worse. The wound now was clean but needed time to heal. She gently wiped his face with a cool towel, swabbing the sweat away. The man's eyes opened and spoke in a cracked whisper.

"Mom?"

Ami shook her head.

"No. I'm Ami."

He closed his eyes sighing.

"Mom, you aren't Amy. Amy is dead. I love my sister a lot, but I won't pretend she can't be dead. The percentage of dead is 99.9. Mom. You have to realize she won't be coming back."

Ami didn't know what to say. The man continued his ramblings.

"She's dead. I know it. 99.9. Even if she is alive, she's dieing from the radiation poisoning. I shouldn't have let her go. Especially during war, I shouldn't have let her go to Japan. The stupid U.S.A just had to nuke the place when she was there. She was going to come home in one more day. One more day. I wish I went with her too. Then I could be with her and both of us could die. My mom is mental now. The mental ward received her kindly. I hated it. Their looks of pity…"

His voice trailed off as he slept again. Ami covered her mouth, tears falling from her eyes and streaming down her cheeks. She cried for the lost sister and crazy mother of this man. She had heard of the famous World War II on Earth, but she never met anyone affected by it. Mental and physical exhaustion took over and she fell asleep soon afterward.

As darkness came so did Sailor Moon, her golden flying behind her and then falling to her sides. She entered the infirmary quietly. She looked among them. The steadfast beeping of the machine and breathing of the sleeping were the only sounds as Sailor Moon walked to Ami. She laid her hand gently on Ami's shoulder and a glow from her hand filled Ami. Ami smiled slightly in her sleep and the glow disappeared.

Her job done, Sailor Moon turned to leave when she spotted the man with ebony hair. She silently came to his bedside and looked at him curiously. He looked better than when she was healing him. Her magic had done well. He stirred suddenly and his eyes opened revealing dark blue.

"Who are you?"

He sat up, but Sailor Moon made him lay back down.

"Rest." She said, her musical voice soft. "You and your men have come to the moon. You have a hard journey through life ahead."

Her voice lulled him back to sleep and he slept once more. Sailor Moon smiled, and left, her golden hair once again flying.

When Mina woke to find the man's hand in her hair almost lovingly she was stock still at first, then she carefully disentangled the hand and stretched. She turned when she heard someone stirring. Endymion sat up on his bed and peered across the room. The sight he saw chilled him.

"Malachite! Jadeite! Zoicite! Nephrite!"

Endymion scrambled up only to be stopped by Mina.

"Hush! They need rest."

He nodded his understanding and Mina took him to each bed and explained the conditions of them. Ami awoke and helped. Endymion decided to sit by Malachite, who was considerably in the worst condition.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The stars sing of the green-eyed girl**

Lita sneaked into the infirmary. Ami was in the library talking with Endymion. She wished to take a look at the curious patients. Particularly the one she had found. Mina was out in the sunshine where she belonged and Rei was in the temple. She sat down next to the man's bed. He was not as pale anymore but was still on the skinny side. He seemed mysterious and drew Lita to him.

Endymion was fascinated. The Moon was a curious place and Ami satisfied most of his questions. He had known the Moon existed but he didn't think it would be inhabited because Beryl hadn't invaded it. Perhaps his parents had known the Moon was full of people. The spell intrigued him and he had the desire to wake the people somehow but had no idea how.

"Do you have a garden?"

Ami nodded.

"Would you like me to take you there?"

"No thank you. I'll try to find it on my own."

"Okay. I'll go check back on your generals."

She scurried off leaving Endymion to find the garden. What he found made him gasp. Flowers of all kinds and flowers he didn't know were everywhere. All of them seemed so illustrious and with purpose yet none of them seemed to be blooming. All of them were still buds.

"Probably because of the spell."

He muttered to himself as he touched a still flower. But when he reached the heart of the garden he found roses, his favorite flower. They had no thorns and were blooming unlike the others. But the sight of them made him pale. They were black. He picked one gently and examined it. It was healthy and in full bloom, but it was almost tainted. He fingered a petal and it started to turn a normal red; he breathed it in. He longed to touch all the other flowers and turn them red but a voice stopped him.

"Prince, you shouldn't touch too many roses."

He looked up to find the woman from last night sitting on the garden wall, her hair floating slightly in the morning breeze. She continued.

"Since Beryl's reign and the loss of the princess they have turned black and are poisonous if handled for too long."

"Are the stems poisonous?"

"Not yet… If the princess isn't found soon they will be though."

"Who are you?"

"I am Sailor Moon, and I search for the lost princess, Serenity."

She stood up and blew a kiss.

"Farewell, and heed my words. We will meet again."

She left.

Nephrite could hear the stars. They were singing. The last time he heard them singing was when a soldier met a girl. They became friends and later the soldier married the girl. The stars had been singing softly, but now he could hear them loudly as if they wanted his immediate attention. He opened his eyes and blinked from the morning brightness. It wasn't even dark and the stars were singing. It was a wordless song he couldn't understand. Then a voice came through his concentration.

"Hey. You are awake."

He tilted his head slightly to see the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was tall for a girl and had brown hair in a ponytail. She had green eyes that sparkled. She spoke again.

"Are you hungry?"

He nodded, unable to trust his voice and sat up. The world spun around him for a moment and then stilled. He glanced about him. With a startled gasp he stared helplessly at his friends. As if reading his mind the girl assured him and helped him off the bed.

"Don't worry. They will be fine. Ami is a smart girl and knows how to deal with this. But for now, you are going to the kitchen with me to eat."

Her voice had an stubborn edge to it and he followed her obediently to the kitchen. He watched her bustle around the kitchen fascinated and when he found his voice he asked the burning question.

"What is your name?"

She answered back as she set a bowl of gently steaming soup in front of him.

"Lita. Yours?"

"Nephrite."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Exhaustion**

Rei came out of the temple moody. The Great Fire had told her nothing and was silent. She didn't bother changing out of her robes and instead searched for Ami. She pondered between going to the library or the infirmary for a moment. She made up her mind and headed for the infirmary. Ami wasn't there. Two of the men were gone. She walked slowly toward the blonde. He was deathly still but his skin color seemed normal now compared to when she had found him.

His haunting eyes flashed in her mind and those words…

_"Mercy… stroke…"_

She shuddered. Picking up one of his hands she held it to her cheek and closed her eyes. The Great Fire hadn't warned her of this man. Squeezing the hand she reassured herself that the man was still alive and not in pain anymore.

Jadeite felt as if floating in cold oblivion. He wanted desperately to feel something warm or get out of the mist but he couldn't do anything. For a long time he remained and nothing more. Then dimly he felt something warm on his hand. It drew him out of the mist. The mist battled to keep him but as if the warmth was fighting back he felt a squeeze and he was out of the mist. He opened his eyes.

He tilted his head and saw a girl with raven black hair. Her violet eyes opened and connected with his. They widened slightly and he opened his mouth to say something but didn't know what to say. Instead he opted to sit up. But he found the girl was clutching one of his hands and the other had a tube in his wrist dripping… blood. The girl broke the silence briskly.

"Are you hungry?"

He nodded and closed his eyes for a moment, exhaustion washing over him. Curiosity prompted him to open his eyes and ask.

"How long have I slept?"

"About three days."

He refrained from speaking anymore because even breathing tired him. As if sensing that, the girl dropped his hand andpulled the blankets around him more and stood to leave. Tired as he was, he had another question.

"Name?"

She stopped and replied.

"My name is Rei, yours?"

He faintly answered back his name.

"Jadeite."

All his energy used up he closed his eyes and slept.

Rei managed to catch the man's name and left to give him some time to rest. She found Ami hurrying back to the infirmary.

"Ami! I was looking for you!"

"Yes," Ami replied hurriedly," I just finished talking with Endymion and I'm going to go check on the patients. If you need to find him he is in the gardens."

"Oh. In that case I ought to let you know. The blonde woke up for about a minute but he's asleep again. Seemed tired so I left him to rest."

"Yes. Yes." Ami said absently," must be from the blood loss. But that's good. He won't need anymore blood but he might need some painkillers."

She hurried past Rei. Rei headed to the kitchen but bumped into Mina. She hushed her and they both peeked into the kitchen. Lita was sitting with the brown-haired man. He ate ravenously and Lita laughed at him.

"Slow down or you might choke!"

He grinned back.

"If I choked and died would you be sorry?"

Lita retorted back her eyes sparkling.

"Hmmm… Probably not."

He laughed.

"Why? Because my name is so weird to you?"

"It's not everyday I hear of a person named 'Nephrite'."

"It's not any weirder than Zoicite, Jadeite, and Malachite."

"Oh really?"

Rei could see they were falling for each other. Mina and Rei looked at each other, one pair of eyes dancing the other twinkling wickedly, both understanding each other. Rei knew that Mina would be interrogating Lita mercilessly later.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Blue-haired angel**

Nephrite talked to his lord and friend Endymion.

"So we're on the Moon?"

"Yes."

"But I thought the Moon is not inhabited."

"It is, but Beryl's spell caused them to sleep."

"Why aren't those ladies affected then?"

"They don't know themselves. Finding their lost princess Serenity is the only hope for the Moon and us too. We must aid them. When we find her, the princess can use her crystal to defeat Beryl. For now, we must wait for Jadeite, Zoicite, and Malachite to recover."

"Will Malachite be okay?"

"I'm not sure… He is in a coma. He has started breathing on his own, a good sign, and will wake up soon."

Nephrite looked at the stars with his dreamy look.

"Endymion, I think I've met the woman the stars have been singing about."

Endymion twisted to face Nephrite.

"You mean…"

Nephrite nodded dreamily and Endymion laughed.

* * *

When Ami arrived back at the infirmary the blonde man was still sleeping. The silver-haired man was in a coma state. Chestnut hair guy was gone. She hurried over to the last patient when she heard a cracked moan.

"Water…"

Ami tipped some water into the man's mouth. He gulped and gave an involuntary gasp.

His head throbbed. Zoicite blinked and his blurry vision showed a fuzzy shape of a person. When it cleared he was looking at an angel, a blue-haired angel.

"Who are you?"

His voice came out a feverish whisper. She sent soothing coolness as she placed a cool towel on his forehead.

"I'm Ami."

She went out of his vision and then was back holding a bowl of something. She tilted his head slightly and put a spoon in his mouth. It tasted good. He swallowed. She spooned more for him. When finished she gently lay his head back on the cushion.

He closed his eyes and drifted back into oblivion muttering a few words that Ami didn't catch.

"Ami… Just like my sister…"

Three down one to go thought Ami. So far all the generals except the silver-haired one had woken up. She was determined to have all of her patients heal successfully.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Malachite's struggle**

He fascinated Mina even though he still slept. She talked to him even though he wouldn't answer back. She poured all her troubles and her heart to him and he listened.

"We need to find her. I know she's somewhere here on the Moon still. Maybe she would know how to wake up everybody. Sometimes I think you were affected with the spell too, but then I remember you're from Earth. What is Earth like?"

She thought, shrugged, and chattered on.

* * *

He crawled in the darkness forever groping for something stable. He found it. A voice. A beautiful one that echoed all around him in fragments.

"… Find her… on… Moon… Wake… Everybody… spell… Earth…"

He longed to see the owner of the voice. Every since the day all of his known relatives ceased to exist he had not felt anything like this. He had never felt anything. When the voice left he panicked, his stability taken from him. But it always returned. However each time it left he feared it would never come back.

* * *

Endymion sat next to blonde named Mina. She was chattering constantly to him and to Malachite even though Malachite currently couldn't answer. Malachite didn't need an air mask anymore, but he still hadn't woken up.

"Endymion! Get the air mask!"

Endymion looked up, startled from his thoughts. Mina gestured frantically to the air mask. Malachite had twisted and was gasping fro breath. Endymion grabbed the air mask and Mina put over Malachite's mouth and nose quickly. Air pumped into Malachite and his gasps dwindled. His eyes opened slightly and his head tilted toward Mina. Then his gasps were gone and he slept once again. Mina relaxed and exhaled in relief.

"Scared me for a moment."

She was quiet after that, something Endymion found unusual.

* * *

When he felt the bed underneath him and something foreign flowing through him he knew he was awake. The voice was speaking. He could distinguish it now, a woman's. He felt his lungs gasping from breath and he twisted his body, trying to somehow maneuver air into himself.

"Endymion! Get the air mask!"

Something was placed on his face and he could breath. He felt detached from everything happening to himself as if he was feeling someone else's feelings. He uncurled his body and relaxed, letting air reach his lungs. He opened his eyes slightly and he felt his head tilt. A blurry figure appeared. He slept again.

He came to again and opened his eyes to a white ceiling.

"Malachite."

He tilted his head toward a familiar voice and saw a blurry figure.

"Malachite."

He blinked. Endymion sat forward in his chair looking. Malachite whispered his name.

"Endymion…"

Then a scene from his memory flashed before him.

"_Endymion! Watch out!"_

_Endymion turned halfway and was struck by the long black arrow in the shoulder. He cried out and dazedly crumpled to the ground. The cry of his generals echoed around._

"_Endymion!"_

"En-"

Malachite tried to sit up, tears came to his eyes as pain flooded through him and his words were stopped in his stomach. Endymion quickly pushed Malachite back onto his back and wrapped the blanket around him tighter.

"Don't talk."

Malachite breathed in and out and let the pain fade away. He studied his surroundings. An infirmary. Jadeite and Zoicite lay on beds nearby sleeping peacefully. Jadeite had bandages around his torso, Zoicite on his head. Malachite tilted his head to see Endymion and attempted talking.

"How…"

Pain pierced through him as he spoke and he winced.

"It seems Nephrite teleported us to the Moon."

Malachite spoke despite the pain.

"Youma…"

"You protected me, didn't you?"

Malachite answered without words. He settled back and with his eyes closed he asked one last question before sinking back into oblivion.

"Who was that girl?"

Endymion was puzzled for a moment and then realized whom Malachite was talking about.

"Mina."


	15. Chapter 15

I apologize for not updating for… 8 months? I'm still not sure where I'm heading with this story.

**Chapter 15: A Temporary Alliance**

The men from Earth sat awkwardly, the normally cozy room silent. Beautifully woven silver tapestries adorned the walls, warding the cold stone's chill away. The majestically carved table was made of cherry-wood and was purposely shaped in a circle so each person could see each other's face.

Rei stood abruptly, her chair screeching slightly. She walked to the empty fireplace and glared at it. A fire promptly lit up, burning merrily. As Rei sat down again Endymion and Nephrite looked at each other and gulped, the same thought in their heads – _these girls are scary_. Ami cleared her throat.

"In case you don't already know, I am Ami."

She elbowed Rei, who grudgingly introduced herself.

"I'm Rei."

"I'm Lita."

"I'm Mina!"

There was silence as the girls looked expectantly at Endymion and Nephrite.

"I am Endymion."

"And I am Nephrite."

"It is an honor to meet you-," Ami paused continued cordially," we are now meeting to discuss our positions and intentions."

More silence. Ami sighed. _Is there no one intelligent enough to understand?_

"Basically, Beryl has conquered all planets, cast a sleeping spell on the Moon, and is halfway conquering Earth. What do you plan to do about this?"

Endymion rubbed his forehead and ran a hand through his hair.

"Just recently we have been engaged in war with Beryl and her minions." Closing his eyes, Endymion concentrated on his home planet, Earth," my troops are now hiding in the desert, as planned if an emergency were to happen. They have supplies enough to last about ten years, so supplies are not an issue. We had been planning guerilla attacks on Beryl's transporters. If… when successful, Beryl will no longer be able to transport more youma to Earth. In this way, we can continue guerilla attacks and deplete Beryl's force little by little."

Mina sighed, her Sailor Senshi leader instincts taking over.

"Those tactics, are probably the best you could've done at the time. I applaud your decisions Endymion, General Nephrite. As sole awake inhabitants of the Moon, there is little we can do. Especially without our leader, Princess Serenity, who has disappeared. We have searched but were unable to find her – body. We have found bodies of other sleeping civilians. Our main objective is to find a way to wake everyone and/or find Princess Serenity, whichever comes first."

"With our injure comrades, we cannot leave the Moon yet. I'm afraid we will have remain in your care."

Lita smiled.

"Stay and rest on the Moon, for here, you are surely safe for a while. Until Beryl finds out that there are some who are still awake on the Moon, we are safe."

Rei scowled, "After you are healed, what are you going to do? How are you going to return to Earth? We are not running a hospital. We are searching for Princess Serenity."

"If you allow us, we will be happy to help search for Princess Serenity or how to break Beryl's spell. As for returning to Earth… we are not even exactly sure how we arrived on the Moon."

* * *

Questions sated, they all stood and shook hands. 

"Then are we in agreement for a temporary alliance in the search for Princess Serenity?"

"Yes."

* * *

Ami frowned as she thought. She had forgotten to mention Sailor Moon. 

_Who is she? Why is she searching for Princess Serenity? Is she on our side? Is she a sailor scout we never discovered?  
_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Who's hot?**

Rei came out, sweating, from visiting the Great Fire. Still pondering what she had seen, her feet automatically moved on her own and she soon found herself in the infirmary. Sighing, she pulled a chair over and sat by him. The man she had seen the Great Fire twice now, the man named Jadeite. He slept peacefully, looking much better than he had before. His wound had healed remarkably fast thanks to the Moon's sleeping herbs.

The sunset's pink rays rested on the windowsill of the infirmary when he woke. He blinked at his surroundings and struggled to sit up. Rei helped him supported him until he could sit up on his own and he grinned at her.

"Rei?"

Rei blushed under his grin.

"What are you grinning for?" she snapped at him, embarrassed, and slightly suspicious of the mischievous glint in the Jadeite's eyes.

He glanced at the window, "The sun is setting. Are you staying here for the night?"

* * *

Nephrite followed his quiet lord obediently through the strange garden.

"Endymion… these flowers, the stars here sing of stopped time."

"Yes…" Endymion mused, "These flowers sleep, you could say time has stopped for them."

They arrived where the roses were. Nephrite gasped.

"Yet these roses are awake, black, and poisonous… Why? They must be the clue to waking everyone on the Moon somehow. We must show them to Ami. She will surely know what to do."

* * *

"Only if you want me to." Rei replied warily.

"Why, who wouldn't want a beautiful woman like you for the night?"

Jadeite wrapped an arm around Rei's waist pulling her toward him. Rei blushed harder.

_-Wait… For… the… night…??? …!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-_

As Jadeite's suggestion made sense, Rei's face turned completely red and she steamed so much Jadeite yelped and let go of her. Then smiling suavely at her gawking/steaming face, he licked a finger and pressed it on her skin.

"Yow! Who's hot?" He winked cockily as his finger sizzled.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

KONK!

* * *

"YaAaaaaaAaaAaAAAaaaaaaaH! Watch where you're hitting priestess!"

Nephrite and Endymion twitched.

"Endymion… that sounded a lot like Jadeite…"

Endymion sighed.


	17. Chapter 17

I apologize for anyone who has been waiting for me to write more. However, I'm sure readers would rather read the story than the excuses, so please enjoy. I can't guarantee I will update soon, but I will try.

**Chapter 17: The second youma and the first clue**

The cold marble floor and jagged spires that rose from the floor and ceilings trembled at the volume of her magnified voice.

"What is taking that sword youma so long?"

Her long red fingernails that normally caressed the air around her black orb were tapping the dead stone of her bony throne impatiently.

"Melanthios!"

The youma materialized from the shadows.

"Yes Majesty?"

"Go to the moon. Find out why the sword youma hasn't reported back to me. If that youma has failed you are to finish the mission. Kill the generals and capture Endymion. Your powers should be especially powerful on the moon."

Melanthios smirked, his black lips opened to barely reveal pointy teeth. Completely black, the youma's body seemed to have lethal thorns and a snake-like shape.

"Of course, your majesty."

He slipped into the shadows once more.

* * *

"Ami, have you seen these roses before?" 

The petals were completely black, and the top parts of the stems were dotted black. Ami frowned.

"The first place we searched for Princess Serenity was the gardens. She always went there when she was sad or lonely. However, the roses were sleeping buds at that time… This is strange. I did not think black roses existed. I will run an analysis in the lab and search the library for any information regarding this."

She hurried away; leaving amused yet worried Nephrite and Endymion behind.

"Just like Zoicite." Nephrite sighed wistfully.

Endymion chuckled, "Let's give the invalids a visit, eh?"

* * *

"I said open your mouth so I could feed you! Not so you could talk!"

"But my sweet fiery Pyro, I can't help lavishing praise onto you-grk!"

Jadeite choked on the spoon in his mouth and swallowed. Mina's giggles and Nephrite's and Endymion's hearty laughter filled the room. Ami came rushing into the room.

"I've found something interesting! These black roses contain negative energy, which correlate to Beryl's negative energy. Therefore any other vessels of Beryl's negative energy on the moon must be obliterated in order to release Beryl's control over the moon. This will terminate the sleeping enchantment!"

"Black roses? Are they poison-" his weak voice was interrupted by coughing. Endymion, Nephrite, and Ami hurried to Zoicite's side. Rei and Jadeite looked on, worried. Zoicite had managed to sit up and prop himself up against the wall. Ami offered him water, which he drank deeply.

"I remember black roses mentioned in the archives of Charon during the war of light and dark."

Nephrite frowned.

"Charon? Was he the King of Earth during the war of light and dark?"

Ami shook her head.

"Charon was the head general, I believe that is Malachite's position, during the war of light and dark. His archives included the numerous youma encountered and ways the methods used to counter them."

Zoicite smiled.

"Since Beryl's power comes from Metalia, who resides in the sun, there are most likely five objects of negative energy located on the moon."

Ami nodded, smiling back at Zoicite.

"Because the sun is a star and a star has five points."

"Miss Ami, may I have the honor of going to the library to analyze the Articles of Charon with you? That is, assuming the library in—this place—has the Articles of Charon. "

"Of course. The library on the Moon boasts not only Lunarian articles, but also those of other planets."

Supporting Zoicite slightly, Ami and Zoicite walked out of the infirmary, still engaged in conversation. They seemed to have forgotten the bewildered generals, prince, and princesses.

"That's a pair right there," Mina squealed happily, "I can't wait to see their wedding!"

"How do you know? I think they'll just be really good friends." Jadeite pouted and yelped as Rei conked him on the head.

"She's the princess of Venus, of all people she is the one to know."

"Yup!" Mina nodded vigorously, "Just like you two are a pair!"

"WHAT!" Rei shrieked while Jadeite grinned foolishly.

Mina sighed.

"I wonder if it will be a triple wedding…"

Endymion raised an eyebrow.

"Triple wedding? You only mentioned Ami with Zoicite and Rei with Jadeite."

"Oh yes! I forgot to mention. Nephrite and Lita are a perfect case!"

Nephrite blushed furiously.

"It's not like that," he protested, "I'm sure Miss Lita doesn't care for me in that way…"

"And you don't?" Endymion asked slyly.

Malachite groaned.

"You guys are impossible."

"You're awake! … Have you been listening to everything?"

"Is there any possible way for me to have not been able to hear the racket? I think my ears are going to bleed. It's impossible to get some rest with all this noise."

The wall of the infirmary burst open suddenly, revealing a black figure through the dust and smoke. Black roses pinned everyone to the walls before anyone could react.

"Who are you?" growled Endymion.

The dust cleared and a pure black youma stood in the rubble. It had a human male shape with dark murky green vines and thorns twined around its body. It conjured a black rose, its coal black eyes cold and mocking.

"Melanthios, at your service… or should I say Beryl's service?"


	18. Chapter 18

: I've FINALLY managed to continue writing! I apologize for those of you who have been waiting and hope you aren't disappointed…

**Chapter 18: Melanthios and the stirrings of memory**

"So the black roses are one of five keys to breaking the spell."

"Yes, I agree. Beryl's master is Metallia, a negative energy force that was sealed in the sun. Since Metallia's power is from the sun, Beryl most likely chose five keys to cast the spell. The sun is a star, and the symbol for a star has five points."

"Do you have any idea of what the other four keys can be?"

"I have… a possible hypothesis."

"Go on."

"Our princess always loved roses… Yet the roses have become tainted black. There are four inner planets that were allied to the Moon before our… fall: Mars, Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter. So the other four keys should be related the inner planets."

"What happened to the inner planets after… the Moon's fall?"

Ami looked away, the shadows hiding her face.

"I don't know." She whispered, and quickly turned to pull out a book from the bookshelf on their left.

"Here it is. The Articles of Charon."

She handed it to Zoicite carefully. He opened it and flipped the familiar pages to page four hundred fifty-two. Ami closed her eyes silently sighing in pleasure as Zoicite read out loud the words of Charon.

"Here's something that could be related to the black roses…

'Melanthios, or the Black Rose Youma, is a youma that was created by hate, poison, betrayal, and secrets. The Earth's recent alliance with the Silver Alliance has allowed us access to Mercury's advanced technology. We have found that the Beryl somehow gained large masses of negative energy and combined it with the negative feelings of our very own people…'

The large mass of negative energy would be from Metallia I'm guessing.

'We have managed to drive back Melanthios thanks to the Inner Planetary Sailor Scouts from Venus, Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter.'"

"Inner Planetary Sailor Scouts?" Ami frowned, "I believe the Archives of Charon are referring to our parents. The position of a Sailor Scout is passed down from queen to princess of their planets since the formation of the Silver Alliance. Is there any reference to what kind of techniques they used to subdue Melanthios?"

Zoicite scanned the aged pages, his eyes flashing back and forth along the sentences.

"Melanthios doesn't appear to have been dusted. It seems that it was able to escape at the last moment, but was defeated through the use of-"

The walls of the library shook, cutting Zoicite off. He closed the book and hurriedly placed it back on its shelf. He grabbed Ami's hand boldly and pulled her with him into a run.

"Something must have happened back in the infirmary," he explained to a blushing Ami, "the Moon is not known for quakes of any kind."

* * *

"Jupiter Thunder Supreme Crash!" 

Nephrite yelped as he and Mina rolled out of crossfire between Melanthios and Lita. He blew on the edge of his shirt that had been singed.

"Venus Love Me Chain!"

Nephrite gazed in wonder at the three women battled and dodged Melanthios's back roses with lethal poison tips.

"Are all women like you guys on the moon?" he hollered over the noise.

"Nope! Just us crazy sailor scouts!" Mina hollered back as she held onto her love-me chain that was binding Melanthios's hands.

* * *

When Ami and Zoicite arrived at the infirmary, Zoicite and Ami eyes' goggled at the damage and destruction. Lita and Nephrite were hauling shelves back on walls that were still standing. Rei and Jadeite were arguing heatedly over whether Jadeite should be helping put the infirmary beds that had fallen over back up. Endymion was collecting rose darts and placing them into a bag. Malachite sat on an overturned box holding a dustpan. He watched and half-listened to Mina, who was sweeping a big pile of sparkly black dust into the dustpan and chattering cheerfully. Amused over Mina's sudden change from fierce warrior to chattering girl with no visible transition. 

"Oh no! The infirmary is wrecked again! It'll probably take a couple of hours to get everything back to the way it was before…" Ami exclaimed.

Zoicite turned to gape at Ami.

"Again?! Only a couple of hours?!!!!"

Ami blinked at him.

"Oh. This is probably the… Thirty-seventh… no thirty-eighth time the infirmary has been damaged. It usually takes an hour to clean up… but from the looks of it, this time will take longer."

She walked into the mess and started picking up pieces of glass and clucking over a wall fragment. She waved Zoicite over.

"Come help me decide if I should strengthen the infirmary walls with more carbon."

"I swear, people on the moon are crazy…" Zoicite muttered to himself as he waded over.

* * *

_She was wearing her sailor fuku. The glowing Earth lighted the crystal balcony she was standing from afar. With desperation she turned to the glass prison that she was sure Princess Serenity was trapped in and pounded on it with her tiara. A rose flew from nowhere and struck one of five walls of the prison. The glass cracked but did not break. _

Sailor Moon woke from her dream with tears on her face, startled. Where had the rose come from? She had the same dream every night but never had the rose come until now. Hope filled her. The glass prison was breaking. Princess Serenity would be free soon.


	19. Chapter 19

It's been quite awhile… but I think I've got a good idea of how to continue this story now =] Please look forward to more.

If you've read (and enjoyed) my other story Eep!, please try it's sequel Eep! MARS. I've posted the first three chapters.

**Chapter 19: Fountain Youma**

They were all exhausted from cleaning up the infirmary and lounged on the various couches in the Library. Ami sat typing away on her mini-computer with Zoicite peering over her shoulder. Jadeite lay, tired out, his head resting on a slightly-irritated-but-also-too-tired-to-complain Rei's lap. Malachite sat quietly pouring over a book while mindlessly listening to Mina's chatter and replying once in awhile without halting his reading. Endymion stood by the window, enjoying the slight breeze the Moon had to offer. Nephrite and Lita had wandered off long ago to chat.

"Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeh Ami, have you found anything yet?" Mina almost whined.

Ami continued to type away, as she replied, "Yes, actually. The four other keys we must get are definitely connected to the inner plants. The probability of having more keys is unlikely because it would be too cumbersome to maintain and guard them. Connecting them to the inner planets enables Beryl to drain the powers of the inner planets without wasting any energy of her own. Chances of other possibilities occurring are about two percent."

"Keys related to the inner planets?"

Rei bopped Jadeite on the head.

"Ow!"

"Idiot, what kinda question is that? Stupid earthling, Mercury is obviously related with water, Mars with fire, and Jupiter with lightning. It's pretty obvious once you've seen us senshi fight youma."

"But how will we find the keys with only this information? Surely we are not going to search every puddle of water we see for the key?" Malachite closed his book and let it rest on his lap.

Mina jumped to her feet, "I'll do whatever it takes! I'll even stretch over backwards!"

"Mina, it's bend over backwards, and try to limit the exclamation marks." Jupiter strode in with Nephrite following closely behind.

Ami smiled. She closed her mini-computer and stood. "Now that we know Beryl's sleeping spell can be broken by destroying the youma found in these keys, and that these keys are related to the inner planets, finding them is quite simple." She grabbed Jupiter's hand, "Follow me. If I'm right, then we'll have our first key."

* * *

"A fountain?"

"Yes," Ami replied as she placed a sensor on the white marble fountain and typed away at her mini-computer. "This fountain is actually the only unfrozen body of water on the moon… ever since Beryl's spell was cast. I should have thought of looking into it earlier… but I never suspected because I never felt any negative presence. Right now I'm doing a full check for negative presence. If my intuition is correct, this is the key that connects to Mercury."

"Wait, if that's so… does that mean the Great Fire could be the key for Mars?" Rei asked.

Ami nodded.

"Then Mother Oak could be the key for Jupiter!" Nephrite exclaimed, his eyes connecting with Lita's.

"What about Venus though?" Malachite asked. "There's no physical object that could represent love… plus we would be missing the fifth key."

"We could try checking my bed," said Mina while waggling her eyebrows.

"Now that's certainly a possibility," said Zoicite dryly.

They laughed.

"Seriously speaking though, I believe the key for Venus were the black roses. We have already defeated Melanthios, so I believe we have unlocked the first key." Zoicite explained.

There was a beep, and they all turned to Ami's mini-computer.

"There's a seed-sized ball of negative energy within this fountain."

"So how do we unlock it?"

"If I do this," Ami tapped on a key.

The ground started to shake, and they all fell over. The water was bubbling up furiously from the fountain.

* * *

"Mercury power make-up!"

"Mars power make-up!"

"Jupiter power make-up!"

"Venus power make-up!"

"Fire and thunder work best against water!"

"Roger that Mercury, Fire Soul!"

Jupiter rolled out the way, and an ice shard shattered as it smashed into the marble ground where she had been.

"Jupiter Supreme Thunder Crash!"

The water youma gave a scream as the electricity coursed through it and fire melted its ice arms. It shook itself and continued to send ice spikes at the generals and sailor scouts.

"It's getting weaker, but only a little! It's not dusting, what should we do?" Jupiter shouted over the din.

Mercury was typing furiously.

"I'm trying to find it's weak point! It's… it's the—?!" Mercury gave a startled yelp as the water youma seized her with a tendril of water. Her mini-computer clattered to the ground as it lifted her up into the air.

"Ami!" Zoicite yelled.

"Moon Tiara!"

A silver disc sliced the air and straight through the tendril as if it was jelly. The youma bellowed, and Ami fell shrieking. Zoicite ran and caught her before she hit the ground, and they rolled away from a barrage of new ice shards. The white-gloved hand of Sailor Moon caught her returning tiara. She picked up Mercury's mini-computer.

"Venus, contain it!" she commanded as she powered up her tiara. It glowed and hummed with power.

"Venus Love Me Chain!"

Sailor Moon aimed and flung her tiara. It connected with an unseen seed in the heart of the youma. The youma roared as it dusted into foamy bubbles that disappeared into the wind. Sailor Moon turned to leave.

"Wait!" Endymion cried.

Sailor Moon turned. Light blue eyes gazed from her cold white mask.

"Can't you… won't you stay with us?"


	20. Chapter 20

My writing is starting to get lengthier as I put in more description. I was rereading my other work (and the previous chapters of this story) and found them to be brief in comparison. Hope no one minds.

**Chapter 20: Sailor Moon**

Beryl was furious. Her subjects cowered in the shadows of their dark corners, and she shook in her rage.

"Why are all of my subjects so disobedient?! Lazy! Stupid! Slow!" She screamed at them.

"First the sword youma has failed to report, and now Melanthios does not return? What is the meaning of this? Even Pelagius! All he has to do is sleep and maintain a steady connection to me, but no! Now even he has broken his connection! Ugh, now I must travel to Mercury and subdue them with a new key before they start to cause any trouble." She glared at her youma.

"Don't you dare try anything while I'm gone," she hissed at them, "I'll be back."

With a swish of her purple robes she disappeared.

* * *

"Can't you… won't you stay with us?"

It was a whisper. It was a plea. Endymion's dark blue eyes gazed wistfully into her light blue eyes.

Mars hesitated before bursting out, "Why do want to find Princess Serenity? If you dare even think about harming her—"

"I search for Princess Serenity so that Beryl's spell may be released." Sailor Moon interrupted. "As for why I cannot remain with you… It is for safety, for your safety and my own safety. Already you guys were in danger with Melanthios. This time if I hadn't shown up, Mercury could have been seriously injured by Pelagius."

Sailor Moon held up a hand as Mars started to protest.

"There is no knowing whether you are currently under Beryl's influence. I cannot trust anyone… especially you who have somehow escaped Beryl's spell. For all I could know, Beryl could be using you to find and assassinate Princess Serenity."

The Sailor Scouts paled

"Surely that is not possible…" whispered Venus.

"Isn't that all the more reason why you should be with us?" questioned Endymion, "then should we find her, and should Beryl be controlling us… you would be close by to interfere."

"Keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer." quoted Nephrite.

Sailor Moon surveyed them silently.

"If you allow…" she said slowly, looking at Mars, "I will stay."

* * *

"We've unlocked two keys so far… Zoicite and I have examined the Great Fire and Mother Oak to find them, indeed, to be keys. However, in order to prevent any casualties we should prepare before awakening them." Ami reported.

"We have yet to find the fifth key, " Zoicite sighed ruefully.

"What if it isn't on the moon?"

They all turned to face Malachite. He shrugged.

"There's always a possibility."

"Yes," Ami said slowly. "Although the moon is the heart of Beryl's spell, and it's much easier, energy-wise, to maintain keys near the spell… there is still the possibility that the fifth key was taken from the moon as a precaution."

Jadeite groaned. "In that case, we'll have to search the entire universe for it!"

"For now, why don't we just get rid of the third and fourth key, and then go search for the fifth key?" Lita suggested.

"Yes," Sailor Moon agreed, "but we must hurry, for Beryl could choose to investigate at any moment. Should she do so, we will be at the mercy of her hordes of youma."

* * *

_Two of the five walls of the glass prison had long jagged cracks running down them. Sailor Moon pounded her fist on the last wall._

"_Hang in there, Princess Serenity… Help is on the way…"_

Tears ran down Sailor Moon's mask, as she awoke from the dream. She sat up and looked around her. The senshi slumbered on. Sailor Moon smiled softly at them. They were exhausted after fighting Pelagius. It tore her heart to not be able to trust them completely.

She slipped out of the room and made her way out of the Palace into the garden. The glowing Earth illuminated the black roses she had unconsciously walked to. Regretfully, even after Melanthios was vanquished, the roses remained black. However, one red rose stood out among the black. She moved close and inhaled its sweet scent. Leaning back, she removed her mask with one hand and let that arm dangle by her side. Sighing into the chilly night air with eyes closed, she lifted her other hand to wipe away the tears—only to find a warm hand wipe them away for her.

Startled, her eyes flew open and she stepped back… only to trip over her own feet. With a yelp she braced herself for impact, but was caught by two strong arms.

"Who knew…" Endymion whispered as he gazed into the eyes of the fragile girl in his arms, drinking in her beauty in the earthlight. After a long pause, Endymion grinned. "…the strong and majestic Sailor Moon is a klutz."

Sailor Moon's eyes widened and she gasped. Jerking out of his arms, she picked up her mask (which had fallen to the ground) and put it back on with a huff.

"And who knew that the Prince of Earth sneaks up on people and wipes their faces." She retorted, refusing to face him.

Endymion laughed. "And just who do you think could be able to stand seeing a beautiful woman, like you, cry?"

Blushing, Sailor Moon was suddenly very glad for the night and that he couldn't see her face at the moment. "I-I wasn't crying," she stuttered and walked quickly away.

"Then that was sweat?" Endymion asked with mock horror as he followed her, "I beg to differ Miss Meatball Head."

"Meatball Head?!" She turned on him, "I'll have you know that this is traditional Lunar style!"

"Then you prefer Miss Klutz?"

"Ye—I mean no! Oh! You are… you are…"

"Too handsome?"

"Too infuriating!"

She glared at him and continued to stomp away, reaching the edge of the forest. Endymion laughed, following. "This is delightfully entertaining." He pulled close to her and pulled her mask off. "You're beautiful even when you're angry you know."

Sailor Moon once again. Confused at whether she should be angry or flattered, she grabbed her mask back.

"If there is a such thing as reincarnation, I hope we meet each other again… Without being able to tease you like this, life would be too boring."

"Your name should be Nightmare, not Endymion."

Endymion shrugged. "Really? I prefer a more daring and dashing name."

Sailor Moon snorted. Endymion smiled. "It seems you have recovered from your nightmare then?"

"Recovered from my nightmare? Oh no, it's still standing right in front of me."

Endymion raised his eyebrows. "Oh ho, such a bold girl. So I'm **your** nightmare?" Endymion stepped closer to her. She stepped uneasily back. Her back bumped into the wide trunk of a tree. Endymion's hands landed on either side of her head. She squeaked as he stepped closer and bent down, his dark hair touching her face. "Are you claiming me as yours?" She could feel his warm breath and smell his earthly scent. "I would give the world for that to be true," he whispered in her ear.

She jumped and fled, her feet flying as she rushed back to the Palace as quickly as she could. Endymion stared after her receding figure longingly.

"She must be a natural-born sprinter," he smiled to himself. With a long sigh, he too headed back to the Palace… a lot slower than the golden-haired nymph.


	21. Chapter 21

The banter in Chapter 20 was a lot of fun to write…

Champion of Justice! Thank you for reviewing =)

**Chapter 21: Trouble on Wings**

"Finish it, Moon!"

"Moon Tiara!"

The fire youma gave one last crackle and pop before dusting away into wisps of smoke.

Jadeite cheered. "Nice work guys!"

"And girls," added Venus brightly. The senshi de-transformed.

"With Meliavius, and now Pyrrhus dusted, we have only the fifth key to worry about now."

"So, any ideas where to start?"

Silence.

"Miss Ami and I will try the library," Zoicite declared, hooking his arm with Ami's and dragging her away before she could say a word.

Mina giggled. "Well then, we can leave the brain work to our intelligent couple. I, captain of the senshi, nominate Nephrite and Lita to scour the moon's surface for any clues. Rei and Jadeite, why don't you work with Malachite and me to set up some preparations. We have to have a planned offense and defense, should Beryl decide pay a little visit. Last time we lost our princess, but this time… we won't lose her again."

She looked to Sailor Moon and Endymion.

"You can help us out, or head out and join Nephrite and Lita if you wish."

Sailor Moon nodded.

"I'll search moon's surface for clues like Nephrite and Lita… but I think it best if we split up."

Sailor Moon turned and walked away.

"I'll join Sailor Moon," Endymion volunteered, quickly turning to follow her. "That way we'll be in teams of two should anything happen."

They all headed to their tasks.

* * *

"The previous keys were all somehow connected to the elements of their respective planet. What could be the symbol for the moon?" mused Ami.

"Owls, ocean tides, and crazy people," Zoicite listed, "lovers," Ami blushed, Zoicite went on, "bats, vampires…"

"Vampires? What are vampires?"

"Vampires are made-up creatures that look like humans, but really have hidden fangs in their mouth. They hate the sun and the smell of garlic, and can only be killed by a stake through the heart. Of course there are many variations of tales and the characteristics these creatures have (believe me, the imagination of teenage girls are quite active at times), but all in all they have one thing in common. Vampires drink blood as their sustenance. According to most stories, human blood is preferred."

Ami shuddered. "Well, for sure there are no vampires on the moon."

"Oh really now? Are you sure one hasn't snuck on to the moon recently?" Zoicite grinned at her and raised his arms in the air. "I'm thirsty… for human blood!"

Ami laughed and ran out of the library, with Zoicite chasing after her.

* * *

"Something fishy is going on." Red eyes narrowed into slits. Long back fingernails tapped impatiently on the bony arm of her throne. "Two of the keys have disappeared… and two more disappeared just recently…" Beryl pursed her lips. "Ryadruco!" she snapped.

"Your highness," came the hissing reply.

"Go to the moon to investigate."

* * *

"Must you follow me everywhere? Stalker."

"Must you spurn the sighing suitor? Miss Klutz! My Klutz! Oh how I love you so!"

"Ugh! I give up! It's just not physically possible for you to call me by my real..."

She fell silent.

"Is something wrong? What is your name?" asked Endymion curiously.

"I don't know," she answered honestly, "when I woke up, this was how it was. Everyone was asleep. I can't remember about anything before."

"Then how did you know about Princess Serenity, and why didn't you join the senshi?"

"I have a dream every night…" her eyes grew misty, "you see, she calls to me… from within a glass prison. Without even saying a word, she calls to me… and somehow I know, she is Princess Serenity."

Her eyes cleared and widened.

"Look out!"

Endymion turned around and ducked, as black talons swiped the air above him. The flying serpent hissed. A black portal opened with Beryl's face leering from it.

"The earsssssling princcccccce issssssss here… and sssssssso isss a ssssssssailor sssscout."

"Huh, so Princess Serenity managed to save her precious little senshi. Destroy the scout, but capture Endymion alive!" Beryl laughed, "I'll crush the little rebels before they can even glimpse their little princess!"

The portal disappeared, and the youma turned its thin yellow eyes on them. Sailor Moon jumped into action. She ran at it and gave a flying kick. It dodged and opened its mouth. Hot flames emerged from its scaly mouth. She rolled out of its way.

"Moon Tiara!"

The silver disc raced through the air. The youma batted it away with a claw and belched out fire again. Endymion swooped her out of the way.

"Call the senshi for back-up and notify them that Beryl is on her way," he commanded, unsheathing his sword. She hesitated.

"Go! Hurry!"

She turned and ran.


	22. Chapter 22

If you haven't noticed, I'm pretty bad at writing fight scene stuff. Please bear with me. Slight mush alert!

After this last chapter, there will be an epilogue.

**Chapter 22: The Fifth Key**

Sailor Moon burst into the Palace. The senshi and generals looked up, startled.

"Beryl sent a youma to investigate. It reported back to her, and now she is on her way!"

There was a stunned silence before Mina spoke.

"It looks like our plans will have to be set into action earlier than we expected," she said, a determined gleam in her eyes.

"Where is our Prince?" Malachite asked, alarmed.

"Here." Came a venomous hiss.

They gasped. Endymion hung limp from the talons of the snake youma, its wings flapping furiously to keep them both in the air. The generals drew their swords immediately. The senshi transformed.

"Release him!" Jadeite growled.

It cackled at them. "Asssss you wissssssh." With a thud Endymion landed on the ground.

"Endymion!"

The generals rushed over. Zoicite reached him first and hoisted him into a sitting position. Endymion's head rolled limply.

"Endymion! Wake up!"

Endymion's eyes suddenly opened, and with a heave, he swung his sword at Zoicite. Zoicite barely dodged the sword, the blade cut into Zoicite's arm, and it started to bleed. The generals halted a good distance away.

"My liege?"

Endymion did not respond. Sailor Moon shuddered. Endymion's eyes had turned black.

"Endymion, what's wrong with you?" Jadeite snapped.

Endymion's reply was a rush at Jadeite, swinging his sword. Jadeite's sword clashed with Endymion's sword, and their arms shook with force. There was a swoosh. Jadeite's eyes widened dazedly and his sword clattered to floor.

"Jadeite!" Mars screamed.

The youma cackled again, licking its talon, smearing its lips with Jadeite's blood.

"Foolisssssh humanssssssss, it only takessssss one ssssssswipe."

Mars was kneeling beside Jadeite. Endymion was clashed with Malachite's.

"Mars beware!" Mercury warned as she bandaged Zoicite's arm.

At the same exact moment, Jadeite's eyes flicked open, and his fist swung out. Mars leapt back and he missed. Zombie-like, Jadeite picked up his sword. His eyes had turned into a vortex black, matching Endymion's eyes.

"Don't let the youma touch you! It seems like if its talon cuts you, it can control you! Venus, bind it with your chain!" Sailor Moon commanded.

"Venus Love Me Chain!"

The youma batted it away, laughing. It flicked its claw, and two talons flew out, nicking Jupiter's cheek and Malachite's leg. They collapsed.

"Lita!"

"Malachite!"

"Mercury, Zoicite, Moon, you guys will have to hurry and finish the youma. Nephrite and I will hold off Jupiter and Malachite." Venus stated grimly before springing into combat with Malachite.

Endymion came towards them.

"I'll handle Endymion," Sailor Moon's voice quivered slightly.

"Mercury Bubble Spray!"

Mist filled the palace.

* * *

"Why have you fallen Endymion?" Sailor Moon shouted, "I thought Earthlings were stronger than this!"

There was no sign of recognition, as Endymion continued to swing and slash at her.

"Who was it who said he loved me?!" she asked him desperately.

Endymion hesitated, his eyes flickering between black and blue.

Sailor Moon kicked his sword out of his hands and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him close. "I never got the chance to tell you," she whispered in his ear, "that I think I love you too."

She leaned forward and gave him a timid kiss on his lips. There was large cracking sound, as if glass had shattered, and a blinding flash of white light illuminated the entire palace. Mercury's mist disappeared, and when they all opened their eyes, Sailor Moon was no longer in a sailor fuku.

"Princess Serenity!"

"I'm back!" She raised her arms, letting out a peal of laughter. "Moon Healing Escalation!"

Glitter descended on the general and the screaming youma. The youma dusted.

"Release!" cried four different voices.

"What happened?" croaked a confused Jadeite.

"You idiot!" Mars snapped, while bopping him on the head, teary-eyed.

"I told you lovers were a symbol of the moon," Zoicite solemnly told a blushing Mercury.

"So a smooch was the fifth key?!" Venus exclaimed, "Why wasn't that my planet's key?" she whined.

Malachite grabbed Venus and gave her a long deep kiss. Ignoring the gawking generals and the shocked senshi, Malachite smirked.

"Does that make up for it?"

Mina nodded enthusiastically.

"Hey, is that person standing over there really our stoic… our very serious head general?" Nephrite whispered, poking Zoicite.

"Well, he certainly looks like Malachite," Zoicite whispered back, "I think he's still being controlled by the youma. We better ask Princess Serenity to use a little extra force on him."

Meanwhile, the senshi (minus their leader Venus, who was still busy snogging with Malachite) and their princess joined hands.

"Moon Healing Escalation!"

Glittering light filled the Moon, and there was a multitude of yawns and stretches as the Lunarians awakened from their deep slumber.


	23. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Jadeite rubbed his cheek. "I never knew love could be so painful," he sighed.

Nephrite laughed, "You must have ticked Miss Rei off again."

Jadeite pouted.

"At least your love doesn't run away when you try to kiss her," sighed Zoicite.

Malachite walked into the room. The generals crowded around him, ogling.

"What?" Malachite asked self-consciously.

"Why are your lips so puffy? Busy this morning, head general?" Jadeite asked slyly.

Malachite raised an eyebrow.

"Looks like our armor needs some polishing. Thank you for volunteering Jadeite."

He walked out. Nephrite and Zoicite snickered.

"Have fun, Jadeite," Nephrite said, clapping Jadeite on the back.

* * *

"Serenity! Princess Serenity! Where are you?! Come out now!" Rei shouted.

"Oh give it up Rei, you should know by now where she is by now." Lita yawned.

Rei sighed in frustration, "The Palace historians want to complete the two-thousand-and-ninth volume of Lunar History!"

"Why can't I do it?" Mina grinned, "And Sailor Venus said to her faithful senshi and the gallant (and extremely handsome) generals of the earth: In the name of love, justice, and peace we must go and defeat the evil Beryl! And with the help of the gorgeous Sailor Venus, Sailor Moon shouted, "Moon Healing Escalation!" and Beryl and her evil minions were defeated! Mwahahahahaha!"

Rei groaned

"Mina… can't… breathe…" Lita struggled out in between laughs.

"I think it best if we go and find Princess Serenity," Ami said, smiling.

* * *

"Ah-choo!"

"Someone must be talking about you." Endymion murmured, chuckling.

"Bah, must be Rei." Serenity mumbled back.

"Shouldn't you be heading back then?"

"Nah, too lazy."

So the two lovers continued to nap…

… and the roses were no longer black.

_The End_


End file.
